The Harsh Truth
by SnozzBerryFields
Summary: Tate finally learns he truth about what happened to his beloved idol when someone comes to view the house. One-Shot. This just had to be done people. Review! No Flamers! My first ever One-Shot


**These are the viewers before the Harmon's because I know that I would be murdered if I got in the way of all your Violate shipping's. Even though I'm thinking about OC stories...*looks away***

**Enjoy!**

They were back. People to view the house that is.

It had been three months since Chad and Patrick had been murdered by the Latex Stranger, who had yet to come forward as Tate, the house's only teenager.

Marcy had returned with a man and woman, who lacked wedding rings, and a teenage girl around his own age. While the real estate agent went through her memorized lines, probably the closest thing to the Walk of Fame she'd get, the girl had wandered off on her own.

So while the adults were enthralled with pasta handles, their teenager had gone upstairs and had taken it upon herself to take a peak into every room.

Tate had hidden in the shadows, just observing. It was what he did best, even in his lively years in school. Back then, he had just sat and watched people as the world went by, never contributing, unless you call the Westfield Massacre a contribution to society.

The unnamed girl had wandered into his old room when her cell phone buzzed and began to play the opening chords to 'Heart Shaped Box'. Tate couldn't help but smirk at the one thing he had found out he had in common with his stranger, and without having to utter a single word. He had forgotten how long he had been dead, but he was delighted to find out that some people still appreciated the music that had been the big thing back when he was alive. He didn't know if the adults downstairs would buy the house and he didn't know if he'd come across someone else his age with a mutual interest so he decided to make himself known, just for the hell of it. With death came boredom...and eternity of boredom.

The dark haired beauty was staring at some message she had gotten when Tate appeared from the shadows and let his presence be known.

"That's probably one of my favourites from that album"

The girls head snapped up and her eyes widened as she met his own dark brown, almost black ones.

"I know a guy that actually named his own band after that album...so, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I help out Marcy, I live nearby. I make sure that the place is okay to look at before people turn up, just a few bucks but money is money I guess. "

The girl smirked and looked at her shoes before replying, "So... a Nirvana fan that works in a house and has no name then?"

"I'm Tate"

"Beth"

"So you're parents are making you move huh?"

"Sucks but, life is shit and then you die. Those are the words I live by. Besides, only my mother is making me move, Doug is her boyfriend, not my dad"

"So, Nirvana fan that is moving house and is called Beth"

"That would just about sum it up"

"I haven't really come across anyone else that listens to grunge anymore"

"I know the feeling" she smiled back at Tate.

000

They had been sitting on the floor of the random bedroom that Beth had come across while listening to music for a half an hour, some how still being avoided by the adults.

"In Utero was a brilliant follow up to Nevermind"

"Yeah, any follow up would have been awesome as long as it came from them really. A fourth album would have been nice, pity Kurt died and all"

"What?" The smile vanished from Tate's face and was replaced by one of seriousness and complete shock. This news seemed horrifying to him. For something that had happened over ten years ago, Beth was stunned to see him react as if this was fresh news for the boy across from her. "You're lying...they were on MTV not too long ago. It was an unplugged session"

"MTV hasn't done an unplugged session in years. MTV hardly ever shows music anymore either...well the original channel doesn't anyway" Beth responded, beginning to feel a little creeped it. Now that she opened her eyes, the boy himself scared her. He was dressed like the old lead singer himself. It was really beginning to unnerve her.

"No, you're having me on"

"Dude, it was years ago. I can prove it to you" Beth took out her iPhone again and began tapping at the screen before handing it to the boy, who looked as if he was about to cry or at least hyperventilate with the shocking news.

Tate took the phone and stared at the screen, reading what it was showing him. He looked at the dates and stared at the small picture that accompanied it. He handed it back, his arm outstretched as he stared at the floor, not letting her see the tears welling up in his eyes. His eyes were turning red and bloodshot. Beth took back the phone and tried to see if she could find something else to show him but stopped when the lights in the room began to flicker on and off. An unknown breeze accompanied it and Beth could feel her hair blowing around her face while Tate seemed unfazed by all of it. Beth looked down at her phone again, depending on it for a reliable light so she could get out of the room if the lights fully gave out.

The phone was flickering too.

"Oh no Anka, don't do this!" Beth didn't even try to explain naming an inanimate object, being too scared and determined on getting out of the room. She didn't know why the curtains in this room were shut. Shouldn't it have been Tate's job to open them if her mother and Doug were coming to view the house? Was he even working for Marcy. Oh my God he lied didn't he? He was a stranger.

This fact scared her even more.

She knew she had to run. She had to get back. Her mother was most likely looking for her.

"None of it can be true. You're lying. I don't believe you!" Tate said, his voice rising as he stood up, glaring down at Beth, whose blue eyes were beginning to show a lot of fear.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't even born. It's true. I'm upset too. Please don't hurt me"

Tate looked down at the ground and turned around as the lights finally turned on. Beth didn't hesitate. She ran from the room without looking back once, leaving the boy to finally give into his tears. Was this Karma, he thought, as he paced the room? He killed those people in his school and because of that one of the people he looked up to had to die? Was that the universe punishing him? He'd killed Chad and Patrick too. Who else could have died in the years he was after missing out on?

He could hear the new girl running down the stairs and almost bursting into a full on episode of hysteria. He could hear her shrieks before finally hearing the front door slam and could practically imagine the sigh that Marcy was probably letting out downstairs. Another potential buyer gone like the wind...

Later on that night Tate had decided to chill on the roof. He thought of the days interesting turn in events as he stared at the millions of stars shining above him. Heaven was so far, no wonder most people these days didn't believe in ever reaching it. Tate couldn't help but think the one thought again and again for the rest of the night on the roof.

What would life have been like if his idol had died in this Murder House?

**Originally I didn't intend for Tate to scare Beth but...he did. Poor girl running out of the house with her named phone in tow. She honestly didn't know what she had gotten herself into.**

**Review!**


End file.
